Un courage méconnu
by FLYde1P
Summary: Tout au long de sa vie on avait dit à Regulus comment agir, alors il agissait. Mais derrière ce mangemort se cachait un homme qui n'avait pas peur de se battre pour ses convictions et pour les gens qu'il aimait. Un homme avec un courage méconnu de tous, ou presque. Lonnie Harrison sera là pour le voir tel qu'il est.
1. Septembre 1972

**_Mon salut aux personnes qui me lisent!_**

 ** _Ceci est une toute nouvelle histoire, plusieur versions me trottaient dans la tête depuis des mois et je me suis finalement lancée._**

 ** _Comme vous pouvez le voir c'est une histoire sur Regulus Black et un OC! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous commenterez allègrement ㈴2!_**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _Son bras lui faisait mal. La poigne de sa mère était si forte que des marques rouges apparaissaient entre ses doigts. Il releva la tête, osant pour la première fois affronter le regard de la femme qui lui avait donné naissance. Son visage était déformé par la colère, ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême accordaient à ses yeux un aspect sombre. La femme devant lui était totalement possédée par la rage. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher son corps trembla._

 _\- Tu m'entends Regulus! Lui hurla t'elle,._

 _Le jeune garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête, le visage blême._

 _\- Ton frère est le honte de la famille! Son entrée a Gryffondor est une abomination! Nous allons être la risée de toute la société par sa faute!_

 _Walburga Black continua à laisser échapper sa haine sur le comportement indigne d'un sang-pur de son frère, tout en détenant toujours fortement le bras de son fils cadet._

 _Soudain, elle s'arrêta. Elle pencha lentement la tête vers le jeune garçon pour être à sa hauteur. Puis elle s'adressa à lui d'une voix doucereuse._

 _\- Bien sûr mon fils tu sais que toi tu ne dois surtout pas suivre les pas de ton frère. Si jamais tu ne vas pas à Serpentard tu seras puni, mais ton frère aussi, il sera beaucoup plus puni que toi, étant donné qu'en plus d'être la honte de la famille il t'a entraîné dans le mauvais chemin avec lui._

 _Regulus senti son corps trembler encore plus violemment. On allait faire du mal à son grand frère. Il détestait quand sa mère s'en prenait à Sirius. Même si il cachait sa tête sous son oreiller il entendait encore ses cris._

 _\- Tu comprends Regulus? Il faut que tu sois un bon garçon et que tu ailles à Serpentard._

 _Le garçon acquiesça vivement._

 _\- Dis le! Cria sèchement sa mère._

 _Elle avait un regard de démente, comme si il n'y avait plus rien d'humain au fond d'elle. Elle lui faisait peur comme jamais. Depuis qu'elle avait lu la lettre, dans laquelle Sirius leur annonçait qu'il était entré à Gryffondor, sa mère ne pouvait contrôler sa rage._

 _\- Je vais aller à Serpentard! Je ne ferai pas comme Sirius._

 _Walburga lâcha un rire sans joie avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils d'un geste qui se voulait tendre mais qui donna le tournis au pauvre garçon._

 _\- Ah, j'ai toujours su que je ne pouvais compter que sur toi! Maman est très fière._

oOoOoOo

Regulus frissonna en se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eut un an plus tôt avec sa mère. Avant qu'il ne monte dans le train, elle l'avait encore une fois rappelé à l'ordre en lui disant de ne pas la décevoir. Il savait ce qu'il avait a faire. Il devait monter sur cette estrade , placer le Choixpeau sur sa tête et le supplier de l'envoyer à Serpentard comme le voulait sa mère.

\- Black, Regulus!

Il sentit l'angoisse le submerger quand son nom fut appelé. C'est donc blême et légèrement tremblant qu'il gravit les marches et alla s'asseoir sur le vieux tabouret. Avant que ses yeux ne disparaissent sous le chapeau qui scellerait son destin, il eut le temps de voir le visage de son frère à la table des rouges et or. Il souriait à pleines dents.

\- Tiens tiens tiens, dit soudain une voix dans sa tête le faisant sursauter. Un autre Black! Je dois avouer être assez fière de mon choix en ce qui concerne le dernier Black que j'ai reparti, sa maison lui convient parfaitement. Mais toi? Ou vais-je te mettre…

\- A Serpentard, s'il vous plaît, à Serpentard.

\- Serpentard? C'est bien la dernière maison dans laquelle je voulais te mettre! Voyons voir… Tu es intelligent, quelque peu solitaire, tu as toutes les qualités d'un Serdaigle. Mais tu es aussi loyal, loyal au point de vouloir être dans une maison qui ne te conviens pas du tout pour protéger ton frère, typique d'un Poufsouffle, même si cette décision est aussi courageuse que celle d'un Gryffondor !

\- Mettez-moi à Serpentard, à Serpentard s'il-vous-plaît.

\- Bien si c'est ce que tu veux dans ce cas tu iras à SERPENTARD!

Aussitôt la lumière lui revient en même temps que le professeur McGonagall lui retira le choixpeau de la tête. Regulus senti un immense soulagement mais à la seconde où il posa les yeux sur Sirius il eut l'impression qu'on lui plantait un couteau dans le coeur. Son frère portait une expression horrible su le visage, l'expression d'un homme qui venait de subir la plus grande des trahison.

La tristesse le submergea mais il garda une apparence neutre tout en allant s'asseoir à la table de sa nouvelle maison.

oOoOoOo

 _Cher Regulus,_

 _En recevant ta lettre je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fière. Ton entrée à Serpentard fera le prestige de notre famille. Maintenant j'attends de toi un comportement irréprochable. Tu te dois d'agir comme le veux ton rang. En tant que sang-pur il faudra que tu choisisse tes amis de façon très stricte, tu ne peux décemment pas te permettre de te salir en côtoyant des gens indignes de toi. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu ne te lies qu'avec les élèves de ta maison, ceux que tu connais. On ne peut jamais savoir qu'elle lignée a était souillée par ces espèces d'infamies._

 _Tu te dois aussi de prouver ta supériorité à travers tes résultats scolaires, alors ne te laisse pas distraire et travail._

 _N'oublie pas que tu rentres à la maison à Noël, nous allons chez les Malefoy à nouveau cette année. Dis à ton frère que lui n'a pas besoin de rentrer._

 _Walburga Black._

Regulus replia la lettre de sa mère pour la ranger dans sa poche. Sans entrain, il entama son petit-déjeuner.

Comme il s'y attendait sa mère restait égale à elle même. Une lettre courte, uniquement pour lui dire comment se conduire, qui ne pas côtoyer et insulter les personnes qui non pas autant de sang sorcier qu'elle. Au moins, sauf cas exceptionnel, il savait que cette lettre serait la seul qu'il recevrait de sa mère de tout le trimestre.

Maintenant il devait dire à Sirius de ne pas rentrer à Noël. Il redoutait vraiment ce moment. Depuis une semaine son frère n'avait pas daigné lui adresser la parole. Après le dîné le soir de la réparation il l'avait appelé, mais Sirius ne s'était retourné qu'une seconde avant de reprendre sa discussion avec James Potter. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, il l'ignorait.

Regulus se sentait blessait par son attitude. Il était son frère quand même et d'une minute à l'autre il était devenu un inconnu pour lui. Cette attitude le blessait beaucoup, son grand frère, celui qui avait toujours était là pour lui, l'avait abandonné. Au début, il ne comprenait pas, puis on lui a expliqué. Si ses parents détestaient autant le fait que Sirius soit à Gryffondor c'est en partie à cause de la haine qu'il y a entre ces deux maisons. D'après sa cousine Narcissa, on pouvait entrer à Poudlard aux côtés de la personne qu'on aime le plus sur terre, si l'un va à Gryffondor et l'autre à Serpentard, il n'y à plus rien qui les rapproche, juste la haine qu'il y a entre leurs maisons.

Regulus était certain d'aimer assez son frère pour surmonter ces préjugés, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de Sirius. Et désormais il commençait à regretter son choix de maison. Cependant, à chaque fois il pensant à ce qui serait arrivé à son frère s'il avait été égoïste et avait choisi son propre bonheur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il englouti son verre de jus de citrouille avant de ce diriger vers la table de son aîné. Petit à petit, les discussions dans la grande salle cessèrent, chacun étant attentif à la suite des événements.

Très vite Regulus se trouva juste en face de son frère qui le regardait méchamment.

\- Tu veux quoi?

Regulus passa outre le fait que Sirius avait un ton très sec pour se réjouir du fait qu'il avait accepté de lui adresser la parole.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de mère et…

\- Laisse moi deviner, elle est très fière de toi! Son petit fils chéri devenu un vrai serpent. Si tu attends des félicitations tu es au mauvais endroit.

Que Sirius lui avait coupé la parole n'était pas ce qui le mis le plus en colère. Ce qui l'énerve le plus c'est qu'il avait l'air de ne parler à rien d'autre qu'un "serpent" et non à son petit frère.

La colère et le sentiment de trahison l'empêchèrent de réfléchir avant de répondre.

\- Non je suis juste là pour te prévenir qu'on ne veut pas de toi pour Noël, vas où tu veux de toutes façons personne ne s'en préoccupera.

Regulus vit un éclair de douleur passer dans les yeux de son frère et il regretta tout de suite ses paroles.

\- Tu es vraiment devenu comme eux.

Sa poitrine lui fit mal, mais rien ne le prépara à la douleur qui accompagnerait les prochaines paroles de son frère.

\- Tu me dégoûte.

Cette fois c'était comme si un hippogriffe lui avait foncé dessus à toute vitesse. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que si peu de mots pouvait pourtant faire aussi mal.

Heureusement pour lui, sa cousine Narcissa arriva derrière lui, l'empoigna par le bras et le traîna vers la sorti.

\- Aller Reg, on va être en retard en cours.

Si ce n'était pour elle, il serait restait debout, sans réaction devant son frère jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'en aille.

oOoOoOo

Les trois premières années de Regulus à Poudlard passèrent de la même façon que cette première semaine. Sirius ne lui parlait que pour l'insulter et il répliquait de la même manière. Au fil des ans, il s'était forgé un masque, il faisait tout pour être le parfait sang-pur et ainsi éviter que ses possibles erreurs ne retombent sur le dos de son frère.

Cette façade était plus facile à tenir qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Son frère ne se préoccupait pas de lui alors il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas faire de même.

Il était assez bon élevé et il avait de bonnes relations avec tous les membres de sa maison, c'était tout ce que sa mère voulait de lui.

Regulus n'en était pas heureux pour autant. Il avait toujours détesté l'hypocrisie qu'il y avait au sein de la société sang-pur, et maintenant c'était lui, l'être le plus faux.

Quand il se battait avec les Gryffondors, jamais il ne les avait insulté par rapport à leur sang. Il se le refusait, pour lui c'était sa limite. Jamais il n'avait eu aucun ressentiments vis à vis des né-moldus ou des moldus. Regulus ne connaissait pas de moldu mais admirait un peu leur capacité à vivre sans magie, à inventé des choses qui leur permettent d'utiliser leur propre magie. Comme l'électricité ou la machine à laver.

Pendant ses années à Poudlard, il s'était aussi rendu compte que les né-moldus n'était pas des idiots, méchants et affreux comme le lui avaient dis ses parents. Il en connaissait même de nombreux qui était plus intelligent que lui, ils n'étaient pas affreux ni méchant non plus.

Tout ces nouvelles connaissances le confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne partageait pas les même idéos que sa famille et les autres Serpentards, ce qui l'empêchait de passer beaucoup de temps avec eux ou encore de vraiment se lier à eux.

* * *

 _ **Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé le prologue, qui donne un peu l'État d'esprit de Regulus.**_

 _ **Je vous rassure je fais tout de suite un saut à la quatrième année (sinon on risque de s'ennuyer).**_

 _ **Bref je vous laisse poster un petit commentaire et j'écris vite un autre chapitre!**_

 _ **À la prochaine,**_

 _ **FLYde1P**_


	2. Novembre 1975 - 1

**_Voici le second chapitre de cette duc, il est posté bien tard car j'ai eu de gros problème pour publier ㈶3._**

 _ **Alors, Lonnie mon OC apparait dans ce chapitre et rencontre Regulus.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 _12 Novembre 1975_

Lonnie se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Elle avait un devoir de potion à rédiger pour le surlendemain. Elle n'était pas douée en potion, pour tout dire, cette matière était celle dans laquelle elle avait le plus de mal, mais étant une matière obligatoire jusqu'à la sixième année, elle se devait de garder la tête hors de l'eau et de continuer à faire de son mieux.

Quand elle entra dans l'entre de Madame Pince elle soupira. Plus aucune table n'était libre. La bibliothèque était entièrement saturée d'élèves de toutes années confondues. Elle chercha du regard une table où elle pourrait y trouver des connaissances. Cependant les seules personnes qu'elle connaissait étaient des Poufsouffles de troisièmes années. Elle ne leur avait parlé qu'une seule fois quand ils lui avaient demandé quand avait lieu les sélection de Quidditch de leur maison. Malheureusement leur table était complète.

En parcourant les allées, la jeune fille trouva enfin une table. Elle n'était occupée que par une seule personne. Alors qu'elle allait s'y diriger, elle remarqua la couleur de la cravate de l'élève. Verte. Serpentard. Lonnie stoppa net ses pas. En regardant autour d'elle, elle constata que cette table était celle ou on était le moins susceptible d'être dérangé. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ce Serpentard ne voulait pas être interrompu. De ce fait elle décida de continuer sa chercher, qui sait pendant qu'elle se cherchait une table, peut-être qu'une s'était libérée.

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle était de nouveau dans l'allée où se trouvait la table du Serpentard. Aucune table n'était libre, elle avait même l'impression qu'encore plus d'élèves était dans la bibliothèque. La brune n'avait donc plus qu'une solution si elle voulait pourvoir faire son devoir.

La peur lui tiraillait le ventre. D'ordinaire elle s'assurait de rester le plus loin possible des Serpentard. Les Poufsouffles était dénigrés par toutes les autres maisons, mais Serpentard était bien celle qui les traitait le plus mal. En plus de cela ses parents étaient moldus, et par les temps qui couraient, ce détail n'était pas négligeable. Soudainement la perspective de ne pas faire son devoir, au risque d'avoir une heure de retenu, lui fut assez attirante.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, enfin le courage qu'elle est sûre d'avoir en elle même si elle ne l'avait jamais vu ni sentit, Lonnie s'approcha de la table. Faisant fit des sueurs froides qui lui coulait le long du dos, elle demanda très timidement.

\- Je… hum… je peux m'assoir ici? Toutes les autres tables sont prises. Au début de sa phrase sa voix s'était faite très aigu puis avait reprit de l'assurance. Cependant à la fin, il ne restait qu'un vague murmure inaudible.

Levant brièvement les yeux de son parchemin, le Serpentard acquiesça. La poufsouffle, s'assit et se retint de pousser un soupir, sachant qu'il risquait de la trouver étrange. Elle se mit au travail aussi silencieusement que possible pour ne pas le déranger.

La bibliothèque était l'endroit idéal pour elle, quand il s'agissait de faire des devoirs dans les matières où elle avait le plus de mal. Pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose ou encore la botanique, elle n'avait aucun mal à les faire dans sa salle commune, aussi bruyante soit-elle. Mais pour les devoirs de potions, de défenses contre les forces du mal, d'étude des runes ou histoire de la magie, il lui fallait le calme et la sérénité de la bibliothèque.

Quand la cloche de Poudlard sonna pour annoncer qu'il était six heure, le Serpentard se leva silencieusement, rangea ses livres et quitta la bibliothèque. Lonnie regarda ses parchemins et avec étonnement elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait fini ses devoirs. Alors que d'habitude il lui fallait près de cinq heures pour finir un devoir de potion, cette fois, elle n'avait mis que deux heures et demi.

C'était donc avec un sourire qu'elle quitta la bibliothèque et qu'elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune. Voyant ses amis assise devant le feu elle alla des rejoindre.

\- Bah tu es déjà là? Je pensais pas te voir avant le diner. Lui dit Marjolaine en la voyant arriver.

\- Figure-toi que je viens de finir mon devoir!

Marjolaine lui sourit et se chargea de lui faire un résumé de ce dont elles avaient parlé pendant son absence. Visiblement Holly ne se remettait toujours pas d'avoir eu un E à son essaie de métamorphose, elle qui n'avait que des piètres normalement.

Lonnie regarda ses amies et sourit. Elles n'étaient peut-être pas aussi proches que d'autres mais elles s'entendaient bien, elles pouvaient discuter pendant des heures, rires et se soutenir mutuellement.

Marjolaine était une fille qui parlait toujours trop et trop fort, mais elle était aussi très gentille et loyale envers ses amies. Elle pouvait faire rire n'importe qui. Ses notes à l'école étaient dans la moyenne et elle excellait en sortilèges et en métamorphose. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, court et très lisse, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Sa grande taille la faisait facilement passer pour une sixième année même si elle était deux années en dessous.

Holly et Sarah étaient jumelles. Toutes les deux blondes aux yeux marrons. Holly n'était pas très bonne à l'école mais elle était aidée par ses amies pour ne pas qu'elle perde sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Elle avait un don pour ce sport mais pas pour ses études, contrairement à sa soeur. Sarah ne pouvait pas monter sur un balai même pour sauver sa vie, mais elle avait des notes exceptionnelles.

Lonnie pour sa part avait les cheveux bruns et fortement bouclés. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu très vif, comme un ciel d'été. Elle n'était pas très grande, ne dépassant pas le mètre cinquante-cinq mais était pourtant très rapide, ce qui lui permettait de se faufiler partout, de ce fait, peu de personne faisait attention à elle, seul ceux de sa maison la connaissaient. Elle était une élevé dans la moyenne, studieuse malgré ses lacunes dans certaines matières.

\- Pendant que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai aidé Marjolaine avec son devoir de botanique, ce qui fait qu'elle me doit cinq choco-grenouilles, tu lui rappeleras si elle oubli.

Marjolaine tira la langue à Sarah tandis que Holly riait dans son coin avant de s'adresser à Lonnie.

\- Au fait, le mardi la bibliothèque est toujours bondée, tu as pu trouver une table facilement?

La brune lui lança un sourire quelques peu contrit.

\- j'ai du chercher un peu mais j'ai trouvé une table où il n'y avait qu'une personne, et il a bien voulu que je m'assoie.

Tout à coup les trois filles se tournèrent vers Lonnie avec des mines faussement choquées.

\- Attend! Toi, Lonnie Harrison, tu as parlé à quelqu'un, un garçon en plus de ça?

\- Ça m'arrive de parler à des gens que je ne connais pas Holly, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel !

Lonnie fit la moue pendant que ses amies se moquait d'elle.

\- C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as parlé à un inconnu avant aujourd'hui, un garçon en plus de ça?

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir, chose inutile car elle savait très bien quand elle avait parlé a un inconnu pour la dernière fois, c'était au boulanger, quand sa mère lui avait demander d'aller acheter du pain en Août dernier. Cette pensée lui fit réaliser que son problème de timidité était vraiment grave. En fait ce n'était pas vraiment de la timidité, c'était juste quelle ne trouvait vraiment aucun intérêt à parler à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Pour elle parler à des gens qu'elle ne reverrait sûrement jamais était inutile.

\- Je ne préfère pas répondre !

Les quatre filles commencèrent à rire puis jusqu'au dîner elles parlèrent de leur cours et de leurs derniers mois à Poudlard. Marjolaine se plaignait de son petit ami et Holly du capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Puis ensemble elles allèrent dîner.

Une fois à table Lonnie se dépêcha de se servir généreusement en pâté en croûte car celui-ci était extrêmement populaire au sein de sa maison, en fait c'était même fréquent de voir quelques élèves se disputer la dernière tranche, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver ce soir.

\- Fais le si tu l'ose! Mais je te jure que si tu mange ça, tu resteras une heure en plus sur le terrain pour faire des tours de pistes!

Erald Bones le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch était en train de menacer Holly avec sa fourchette. Celle-ci avait une tranche de pâté en croûte à un centimètre de sa bouche et semblait en pleine réflexion. Elle avait l'air de vraiment vouloir la manger, mais la perspective de courir pendant une heure ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, jusqu'à ce que sa soeur entre dans la conversation.

\- Courir servira à éliminer.

Ni une ni deux, Holly engloutie le pâté en gémissent de contentement, faisant fit des cris de son capitaine.

Lonnie ria mais en levant la tête son regard se posa sur la table des Serpentards, et plus aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Sans discrétion elle observa les visages des verts et argents, tentant de distinguer le garçon avec qui elle avait partagé sa table. Il ne devait pas être le plus horrible de tous car elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui avant, et à Poudlard les Serpentards que l'on connaissait le plus était ceux particulièrement méchant avec les élèves des autres maisons.

Au bout de quelques secondes elle le trouva. Lonnie prit plus de temps pour le détailler. Les cheveux noir avec quelques mèches qui venait brosser ses sourcils, et des yeux aussi bleus que les siens. La Poufsouffle se senti rougir un petit peu en regardant ses épaules carrées et des avants bras finement musclés. Pour l'avoir déjà vu debout elle savait qu'il était grand, plus qu'elle en tout cas. Ses yeux remontèrent vers son visage. Il n'était pas le plus beau garçon qu'elle avait vu, mais il avait un truc, le genre de truc qui le rendait beau à ses yeux. Il avait la mâchoire un peu trop carrée, et son nez était légèrement tordu comme si il avait déjà était cassé avant.

Il était entouré par plusieurs personnes qu'il ne semblait écouter que d'une oreille mais qui écoutait chacun de ses mots quand il parlait. Ses mouvements étaient calme et gracieux. Lonnie su tout de suite qu'il devait être un sang-pur d'une grande famille pour que tout le monde soit aussi intéressé par sa personne, ce qui expliquerait aussi ses manières élégantes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde? Lui demanda soudainement Sarah.

Lonnie rougit profondément en détournant vite son regard de la table des serpents. Puis elle dit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit pour ne pas révéler qu'elle reluquait allègrement un Serpentard.

\- Il y a encore du pâté en croûte à la table des Serpentards.

Sarah hocha la tête, elle ne la croyait absolument pas mais elle décida de ne rien répliquer. Alors elle lui souri gentiment en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes, les Serpentards n'étaient vraiment pas fréquentables pour des personnes comme eux.

oOoOoOo

 _19 Novembre 1975_

Le mardi était vraiment pas le bon jour pour se rendre à la bibliothèque. Il y avait énormément de monde, des élèves de toutes années confondu qui, pour la plupart, ne venaient même pas pour faire leurs devoirs mais pour lire des romans à l'eau de rose ou pour éviter le froid du dehors. Lonnie était toujours agacée quand elle se rendait à la bibliothèque le mardi.

Comme la semaine d'avant, elle chercha une table libre, mais exactement comme mardi dernier pas une table n'était libre. Sauf celle du Serpentard.

Moins hésitante que la dernière fois elle s'y dirigea seulement après deux minutes de réflexion.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Cette fois sa voix sorti normalement et elle en fut fière. Il releva la tête plus longtemps comme pour voir si c'était vraiment la même personne qui lui demandait la permission de le déranger. Très vite il hocha la tête et retourna à son devoir comme si de rien était. Lonnie sourit doucement en s'asseyant, puis elle sorti ses affaires silencieusement et se mit au travail.

À l'instar de la dernière voir, aucun d'eux ne parla, ils ne se regardaient même pas. La brune trouva son devoir d'histoire de la magie très simple et le fini donc très vite. Elle commença à se demandait si la présence du Serpentard ne boostait pas ses facultés mentales pour qu'elle finisse ses devoirs aussi vite.

Maintenant survint un nouveau problème. Elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans la bibliothèque mais ne savait pas comment partir. Elle _savait_ comment partir mais en savait pas comment faire. Devait elle partir sans rien dire? Le remercie? Lui dire au-revoir ? Certes il l'acceptait à sa table mais il ne voudrait sûrement pas qu'elle lui parle. Décidée à ne pas se compliquer la vie, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à faire un autre devoir et attendre que lui s'en aille.

En levant les yeux elle fut surprise de ce qu'il y avait en face d'elle. Personne. Elle avait été tellement prise dans ses pensées que le départ du Serpentard lui était passé totalement inaperçu.

* * *

 _ **C'est fini!**_

 _ **Je pense qu'il y aura un nouveau chapitres la semaine prochaine sauf si j'ai des review qui me donne envie de poster la suite demain où dimanche.**_

 _ **Aller soyez généreux et prenez deux minutes de votre temps pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

 _ **A la prochaine,**_

 _ **FLYde1P**_


	3. Novembre 1975 - 2

**_Bonsoir tout le monde,_**

 ** _Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui a était écrit très vite, cette fois ci du point de vue de Regulus._**

 ** _Je vous remercie pour les revues, j'étais très contente en me levant de les voies._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 _26 Novembre 1975_

Regulus entra dans la bibliothèque que plus tard que la normale. Son entraînement de quidditch s'était éternisé en raison du match qu'ils avaient à jouer contre Serdaigle ce samedi. Le jeune homme était assez confiant. Serdaigle n'avait pas eut une bonne équipe depuis de nombreuses années, les seuls vrais concurrents que pouvait avoir Serpentard était l'équipe de Gryffondor. Leur gardien était très bon mais c'était leur attrapeur qui allait leur donne le plus de fil à retordre.

En avançant vers sa table habituelle il se demanda si la fille de la dernière fois serait encore là. La première fois qu'elle lui avait demandé la permission de s'asseoir, Regulus avait bien cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir de peur. Qu'elle vienne ne le dérangeait pas du moment qu'elle restait silencieuse et ne le gênait pas.

En arrivant devant sa table, elle était effectivement là. Il s'assit sans rien dire, cependant la fille releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

\- Bonjour.

L'espace d'une seconde il songea à regarder derrière lui pour voir si elle ne s'adressait pas à une de ses connaissances, plutôt qu'à lui. Mais il se rendit vite compte que c'était bien à lui qu'elle avait parlé alors il hocha faiblement la tête en retour et se mit au travail.

Il savait que c'était une Poufsouffle de par sa cravate et il devinait qu'elle faisait parti de son année en raison de fait qu'elle avait les même devoirs que lui. Pourtant il ne savait rien d'elle, il avait vaguement remarqué qu'elle suivait le même cours d'étude des runes que lui, mais les Serpentards et les Poufsouffles n'avaient pas de cours en commun cette année.

Se désintéressant d'elle il s'attaqua à son devoir de métamorphose.

oOoOoOo

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ! On sait tous que la coupe est pour nous, si tu crois que toi et ton équipe de femmelettes vous pouvez nous battre, tu te goure.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, mais tu ne tiendras pas trois minutes sur ton balai avant de te prendre un cognard en pleine tête.

\- C'est une menace Malefoy ?

\- Rien qu'une constatation Potter.

Regulus entendit un grognement au bout de du couloir qui le poussa à presser le pas. En voyant la scène devant lui il regretta de s'être déplacé. Il n'aimait pas du tout les règlements de compte, ils lui paraissaient inutiles et la seule choses qu'ils rapportaient était des heures de colles. Le Serpentard détestait perdre son temps de cette manière.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?

Potter qui avait sa baguette pointée devant la gorge de Malefoy ne se retourna que brièvement avant de se reconcentrer sur sa cible. Les autres eux les regardèrent. Il y avait trois Serpentards: Rosier, Nott et Malefoy, et en face d'eux trois Gryffondors: Potter, Pettigrow et son propre frère. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, en remarquant son arrivée, ne pût s'abstenir de lâcher un commentaire désagréable.

\- Tiens un nouveau petit serpent arrive en renfort. Dites moi, vous êtes tellement minable que vous ne pouvez même pas vous battre à armes égales?

Regulus serra les poings. Il aimait son frère mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter. À chaque fois qu'il agissait de cette façon, il avait vraiment envie de réagir comme un vrai Serpentard pour lui fermer son clapet. Cette fois, il décida de rester correcte et de ne pas faire _trop_ d'effusions.

\- C'est plutôt vous qui ne jouait pas juste. Gagner la coupe quidditch de cette façon ne vous apportera aucun mérite. Franchement je suis étonné que vous y ayez penser, c'est assez ingénieux de votre part, quoiqu'assez minable je dois dire.

Les six personnes en face de lui le regardaient avec un mélange de colère et d'incompréhension.

\- De quoi tu parles, Black? Lui demanda Potter.

Intérieurement Regulus riait.

\- Oh désolé! Je me suis fait de fausses idées. J'ai cru que vous aviez assez d'intelligence pour mettre au point un plan qui consistait à nous provoquer pour qu'on se batte, ensuite qu'un professeur nous trouve et nous colle, nous faisant ainsi louper le match… Franchement comment ai-je pu penser que vous aviez le niveau intellectuel requis pour penser à ça?

Lucius sourit méchamment.

\- Voyons mon cher Regulus, c'est tout toi ça! Voir le meilleur chez les autres même s'il n'y a vraiment rien de spécial en eux.

Les Gryffondors semblait sur le point de leur sauter à la gorge, mais avant ça Lupin arriva au bout du couloir et appela ses amis à venir le rejoindre pour le dîner. Une fois qu'ils eurent disparu, Lucius se tourna vers le plus jeune. Il lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Heureusement que tu étais là. Je ne pensais même plus au match, je leur aurais refait le portrait et on ne nous aurais pas revu sur un balai avant longtemps!

Regulus ne répondit rien, et commença à marcher vers la grande salle. En s'y asseyant il s'assura de ne pas être entouré de personnes qui chercherons à lui faire la conversation. Après une altercation avec Sirius, il préférait être seul. Il se sentait toujours triste et nostalgique des jours de son enfance où ils s'adoraient tous les deux.

Un cri retenti à la table des Poufsouffles ce qui fit tourner de nombreuses tête qui se retournèrent quelques secondes plus tard en voyant que rien d'autre ne se passait. Le jeune Serpentard pour sa part continua à la regarder et, sans qu'il ne le contrôle il chercha du regard la fille de la bibliothèque. Il la trouva près de plusieurs filles qui riaient très fort, il en reconnu une qui faisait parti de l'équipe de quidditch mais il n'avait aucun idée de comment elle s'appelait.

La fille de la bibliothèque avait juste un simple sourire sur les lèvres, elle ne participait pas vraiment à la conversation mais elle semblait prendre du plaisir à être dans leur bulle de rires, de cris et de bruits. À la lumière, il remarque que ses cheveux n'étaient pas noir mais bruns et que ses yeux étaient plus bleus qu'il ne lavait d'abord pensé.

Après une minute plus rien ne retenait son attention alors il alla voir du côté de son frère.

Comme d'habitude, il riait aux éclats avec ses amis, comme si rien de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de Poudlard ne l'atteignait. Pourtant, sa vie à la maison n'était pas la plus facile. Malgré le sacrifice de Regulus, leur mère continuait de nourrir une profonde rancœur envers son fils aîné. Elle le frappait plus ou moins fort selon ses humeurs. Regulus sentait toujours la colère monter en lui dans ses moments là, il voulait juste pouvoir sortir de sa chambre, empoigner son frère par le bras pour le faire sortir de cette maison qui ne lui faisait que du mal.

La colère du jeune garçon était aussi un peu dirigée vers son frère, car il aimerait qui fasse un peu plus profil bas. Sirius semblait toujours s'attirer les foudres de leur mère volontairement. Lorsqu'il s'était levait en plein dîner et déclarait qu'il aimait les moldus, ou encore quand il avait accrocher toutes ces photos de femmes moldues dénudées sur les murs de sa chambre, il devait bien ce douter que leur mère éclaterait et voudrait le punir.

En réponse à ses pensées Regulus secoua la tête de dépit. Il voulait pouvoir se débarrasser de ce lien, ce lui qui le liait avec son frère et qui le poussait à le protéger en sacrifiant sont propre bonheur. Il voulais pouvoir vivre sa vie égoïstement, Comme toute personne de son âge, comme Sirius, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il aimait son frère, il continuait à espérer que de son côté lui aussi sentait toujours leur lien. Mais après près de quatre ans, il ne lui restait que peu d'espoir.

Ce soir encore il se força à détourner le regard, même si il savait que dès le lendemain, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de recommencer à le regarder et d'avoir les mêmes pensées, toujours les mêmes pensées.

oOoOoOo

 _29 Novembre 1975_

Le vendredi après-midi, le dernier cours de Regulus était l'étude des runes. Il aimait cette matière, mais comme beaucoup d'élèves, le dernier cours avant le week-end était toujours celui qu'il appréciait le moins. Avec découragement il s'assit à sa table et attendit que le cours commence. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par sa cousine Narcissa qui s'installa à sa droite. Elle le salua chaleureusement et commença à lui raconter qu'elle avait passé les deux dernières heures, pendant lesquelles ils n'avaient pas eu cours, à faire ses devoirs.

Regulus par contre fut distrait par l'arrivée de la fille de la bibliothèque qui vint tout de suite s'installer à la droite de sa cousine. Cependant il fut bien vite rappelé à l'ordre par le professeur Babbling qui annonça le début du cours.

Pendant toute l'heure elle les fit étudier un texte qui avait été écrit par la fille de Rowena Serdaigle. C'était un texte assez long mais que Regulus trouve facile, en plus de cela, ils ne devaient étudier que le premier paragraphe.

Quand il ne restait plus que quelques minutes de cours, madame Babbling retourna derrière son bureau pour prendre une liasse de parchemins.

\- Bien alors, pour la semaine prochaine, vous me traduirez tout ce texte et vous m'en ferez un résumé. Maintenant je vais vous rendre les traductions que vous m'avez rendu vendredi.

Le jeune Serpentard sourit. Il appréciait ce professeur car elle pensait toujours a ses élèves avant de donner des devoirs, comme aujourd'hui, elle savait que les Serpentards et les Serdaigles avaient un match alors elle ne les surchargeait pas trop. En plus de cela elle corrigeait toujours très vite leurs devoirs. Regulus était certain d'avoir une bonne note alors il en était heureux, d'autre par contre…

Il entendit distinctement un soupir à côté de lui. Il sut tout de suite qu'il ne venait pas de Narcissa, qui se devait d'être irréprochable à chaque seconde, mais de la fille à droite de sa cousine. Elle avait l'air totalement abattue en entendant qu'on allait lui rendre son devoir. Son visage se décomposa encore plus quand l'enseignante se tint juste devant elle.

\- Mademoiselle Harrison, il y du progrès, vraiment! C'est encore loin d'être bien mais je vous assure qu'il y a du progrès, je suis sûre que la prochaine fois vous arriverait à avoir un A.

Harrison, maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom il pouvait arrêter de l'appeler "la fille de la bibliothèque", ramassa son devoir gardant une mine sombre. Un P n'était pas la pire note qu'on pouvait avoir mais ça n'en était pas moins un déception.

Quelques instants plus tard Babbling déposa son devoir, orné d'un O écrit à l'encre rouge, sur son bureau en le félicitant. Il sourit faiblement devant la note, c'était au dessus de ses espérances et il en était heureux. Sentant un regard sur lui il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit Harrison lui sourire doucement. Sans pouvoir le contrôler il fronça les sourcils. Elle rougit et sorti vite de la salle en entendant la sonnerie.

oOoOoOo

 _30 Novembre 1975_

Le premier match de quidditch de la saison allait commencer à l'excitation de tous. Les gradins étaient remplis par les élèves de toutes les maisons venus supporter une équipe ou simplement par plaisir de voir un match. Aujourd'hui les supporters de Serdaigle étaient majoritaires, les Serpentards n'étant pas les plus populaires. Le commentateur, un Gryffondor de septième année annonça qu'il ne restait plus que dix minutes avant le début du match et son intervention gagna de nombreux applaudissements et exclamations.

Dans le vestiaire des Serpentards, Lucius Malefoy finissait d'encourager ses troupes.

\- Regulus, c'est ton premier match alors on attend de toi que tu nous attrape ce vif d'or aussi vite que tu peux. On ne va pas laisser ces griffons nous arracher la coupe cette année, ok?

Après que Regulus eut hoché la tête avec détermination tous les joueurs se levèrent pour se rendre sur le terrain.

Sur son balai, à une vingtaine de mètre de hauteur, Regulus regarda les deux capitaines se serrer la main avant que les balles ne fussent libérées lançant le coup d'envoi du match. Tout de suite il commença à chercher le vif d'or. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il devait prouver sa valeur lord du premier match.

Vaguement Regulus entendit le commentateur dire que Serpentard avait cinquante point d'avance, et crier que l'un des poursuiveur de Serdaigle s'était prit un cognard dans le bras et avait dû quitter le terrain. Il était tellement concentré sur la recherche de la balle d'or, ainsi que sur les possibles mouvements de l'attrapeur adverse, que tout autre détail lui passait totalement outre.

Soudainement il vit un éclat dorée à sa gauche. Le Serpentard plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et il pût distinguer le vif d'or. La balle ne bougeait pas beaucoup et restait au même endroit. Regulus décida alors de s'en rapprocher le plus lentement possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention de l'autre attrapeur. Arrivé à trente mètres la balle était encore à la même place et c'est à partir de là que Regulus commença à accélérer de façon exponentielle.

\- Black a repéré le vif d'or ! Et il s'y dirige super vite! Aller Serdaigle! Vous allez pas vous laisser faire!

Les paroles du commentateur n'était qu'un puissant bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Il ne sentait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, il voyait juste le vif d'or et rien d'autre. Il ne réalisa même pas que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle était juste à côté de lui. Rien ne pouvait le dévier de sa trajectoire, ni les coup de coudes, ni les cognards qui les frôlaient à chaque secondes.

Le vif se dirigeait vers les gradins des Poufsouffles mais Regulus ne les voyait pas, il ne s'arrêtait pas, le Serdaigle par contre les remarqua et changea de trajectoire. Devant lui tout le monde criait, croyant qu'il allait s'écraser sur eux, mais Regulus n'entendait toujours rien, il voyait juste sa main se rapprocher de plus en plus de la victoire.

Alors que les cris étaient de plus en plus forts, sa main se referma autour du vif et tout s'arrêta. Au moment où il avait touché le vif, il s'était stoppé net et les cris avaient cessés. Le monde sembla réapparaître d'un coup pour lui et il remarqua enfin où il était. Son balai planait au dessus des gradins de Poufsouffle, son point tendu, retenant la balle était à moins d'un mètres du visage d'une fille.

Harrison le regardait les yeux écarquillés, haletante. Puis comme si elle réalisa enfin ce qui venait d'arriver, elle lui fit son sourire le plus brillant et applaudit vigoureusement. Regulus ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Devait-il se concentrer sur sa victoire ou sur la fille qui lui avait donné le sourire le plus sincère qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

Lucius décida visiblement pour lui quand il l'attrapa par l'épaule et commença à le féliciter. Pourtant Regulus ne pouvait détacher ce sourire de sa mémoire.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **Ayons aussi une pensée pour les français décédés et leurs familles, c'est peu mais c'est bien.**_

 ** _À la prochaine,_**

 ** _FLYde1P_**


	4. Decembre 1975 - 1

_**Bonjour tout le monde!**_

 _ **Voilà un chapitre posté avec un peu de retard car je me suis retrouvée plongée sous les devoirs, entre la philo, l'espagnol ou tous les autres truc chiant.**_

 _ **Breffons! Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'ordinaire car ce que je voulais mettre je vais finalement le mettre dans mon prochain chapitre, et si je l'avais je n'aurais pas pu poster ce soir^^.**_

 _ **Réponse aux review:**_

 _ **Roxane: je suis contente de te revoir et ce depuis le tout premier chapitre^^, j'aimerais que tu ais un compte et que je puisse te repondre tout de suite quand tu me mets une review, mais c'est pas grave, je te répond comme ça. Bref, je suis contente que tu sois fan de ma fic (fan fic... lol), sache que tu pourrais me mettre 20 review par chapitre je serais tout de même contente (je suis pour ma part accro au review!). Si tu préfére les chapitres pov OC, c'est bien, il y aura plus de chap Pov OC que pov REG mais moi j'adore faire parler mon petit regulus adoré! Merci pour ton soutiens.**_

 _ **Didy de Rox: Merci pour ta review et contente que ça te plaise^^, mes poutous à toi aussi.**_

 _ **Suziaaaaaa: (1,2...6 oui j'ai compté les "a"!) Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente qu'un t'ai recommandé ma fic (merci Roxane!). Que tu adore Reg et Lonnie me rend très heureuse, par contre pour mon style d'écriture... en tant qu'auteur je ne suis jamais satisfaite de moi mais en voyant que ça va pour les lecteur je suis contente! Pour Lonnie tu peux (et tout le monde d'ailleur) aller voir la signification de ce prénom sur internet, et tu verras comment je vois mon OC! (oui je choisi les prénoms de mes OC par rapport à leur significations: chaque prénom à son caratère).**_

 _ **Alexyn: Ma chère amie je suis contente que tu apprécies ma fic! et bien sur Regulus est l'incarnation de Dieu sur terre! Qui ne l'aimerait pas? Ensuite, évidemment que tu vas me harceler! pour ta pars je ne tolèrerais pas que tu poste moins de 1 review par chapitre! Sinon tu n'as pas de cadeau pour Noël!**_

 _ **Voilà! Je vous souhaite un bonne lecture!**_

* * *

14 Décembre 1975

Lonnie avança vers le fond de la bibliothèque avec le sourire. Le début de sa journée avait été excellente pour elle. Le professeur McGonagall lui avait rendu son devoir avec un A et le cours de Botanique de ce matin avait été plus que passionnant. Maintenant, comme tous les mardis, elle allait faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque. Depuis quelques semaines, elle ne traînait plus les pieds pour ses rendre dans l'entre de Madame Pince. Sa peur du Serpentard avait disparu, elle le trouvait même sympathique, quoique silencieux. Pour tout dire, il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole, les seules réactions qui lui donnait été des hochements de tête.

En arrivant à leur table, Lonnie s'assit. La brune se sentait maintenant assez à l'aise pour ne plus lui demander la permission à chaque fois, étant donné qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit non.

\- Bonjour, Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il releva la tête pour la saluer. Toujours sans parole ni sourire, mais petit à petit Lonnie sentait qu'il se réchauffait à sa présence. Bien-sur, il n'avait jamais était hostile, juste très indifférent. Désormais, il lui arrivait de relever la tête et de la regarder pendant quelques secondes avant de replonger dans ses parchemins. Ces petits moment avaient toujours eu le don de faire sourire la Poufsouffle. À chaque semaine qui passait, elle avait de plus en plus envie d'apprendre des choses sur lui.

Jusque là, elle en savait très peut. Au détour d'un couloir, elle avait apprit son nom. Alors qu 'elle marchait aux côtés de Sarah, elle l'aperçu à quelques mètres d'elle, tandis qu'elle allait lui sourire, on la bouscula, assez pour provoquer sa chute, si son amie ne l'avait pas retenue. Le garçon continua sa route en criant « Hé ! Regulus » puis alla donner une tape dans le dos de son compagnon de table. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à découvrir qu'il était Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius Black, pour qui Holly avait le béguin depuis deux années.

La seconde chose qu'elle savait sur lui, c'était qu'ils partageaient le même cours d'étude des runes. Et qu'il était excellent dans cette matière, contrairement à elle. Elle ne s'étonnait pas de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant, Lonnie était souvent trop concentrée à comprendre le cours pour s'intéresser à tout autre chose.

La brune, sortit ses parchemins et prit celui où elle avait marqué ses devoirs à faire, et elle poussa un profond soupir en voyant qu'elle devait s'avancer sur son essaies d'étude des runes. Prenant tous ses livres avec découragement, elle se mit au travail.

Au bout d'une demi heure, elle croisa ses bras sur la table et y plongea sa tête brusquement. Elle devait juste traduire son texte puis en faire une étude linéaire, mais jusqu'à maintenant seule la première phrase avait pût être traduite. En plus de ça Lonnie était sûre de s'être trompée car il devait être impossible que Caroline Decourtepâte avait voulu écrire " Grand arbre, tu m'effraie comme un poussin". La brune poussa un profond soupir de découragement. De son avis jamais elle n'arriverait à finir ce devoir avant vendredi. Elle se maudit en silence de ne pas avoir commencé son essais il y a quatre jours quand il lui a d'abord était donné.

* Le livre de Rosewald Redwant n'est pas celui qu'un débutant devrait utiliser.

La Poufsouffle releva la tête et sa retourna en vitesse pour voir qui lui avait parlé. Il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Surprise au plus haut point elle se remit face à sa table et allait reprendre son apitoiement sur soi quand elle se rendit compte qu'on la regardait. Son camarade de table plus précisément, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait effectivement lui adresser la parole… Elle senti le sang lui monter aux joues.

* Comment? Demanda t-elle n'ayant pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit dans son étonnement.

Regulus fronça les sourcils, visiblement embêté de devoir se répéter.

* Redwant a travaillé avec un calligraphe japonais pour illustrer son livre, alors les runes sont un peu abstraites. Avec son livre tu as sûrement dû trouvé "Grand arbre, tu m'effraie comme un poussin" au lieu de "Grand bois, vous m'effrayez comme des cathédrales". La rune "bois" à une barre en plus en haut que le calligraphe ne fait pas bien apparaître et les coins de "cathédrales" sont normalement plus arrondis. En plus de ça la marque du pluriel a été avalé par la première rune.

Lonnie ne pouvait pas empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller, non seulement elle ne s'attendait pas a entendre Regulus parler mais en plus de ça il lui offre presque un monologue. Ensuite elle se senti penaude de voir qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait traduit. Puis elle sourit, pour la première fois quelqu'un allait l'aider en rune, ses amies n'avaient pas voulu prendre cette matière et avaient plutôt choisi la divination. Dès le cours d'initiation à l'étude des runes qu'ils avaient eu en seconde année, Lonnie était tombée amoureuse de cette matière, cependant à son entrée en troisième année elle comprit qu'elle n'avait aucun don pour cette matière. Au fil du temps elle sentait son amour se changer en déception à sa plus grande tristesse.

* Ce livre est plus utilisé par les élèves qui ont leurs buses, tu devrais prendre celui de Bertus Croutch, les runes sont écrites de manière plus académique.

Sans un mot de plus il replongea la tête dans ses parchemins sans attendre qu'elle ne puisse le remercier, elle le fit donc discrètement un sourire aux lèvres avant de se lever pour aller chercher le livre qu'il lui avait conseillé. Heureusement il ne fut pas très dur à trouver et elle pût donc retourner très vite à sa table avec l'espoir d'entamer une petite conversation avec le Serpentard. Malheureusement quand elle se rassit, son compagnon d'étude avait disparu.

C'est donc quelques peu découragée qu'elle de prit ses devoirs. Avec un sourire elle se rendit compte qu'avec ce livre sa traduction lui sembla très facile et petit à petit elle prit de plus en plus de plaisir à écrire son essais. Lonnie sentit son coeur se réchauffer en même temps que son amour pour l'étude des runes réapparaissait. Fièrement elle relu sa traduction.

Grands bois, vous m'effrayez comme des cathédrales ;  
Vous hurlez comme l'orgue ; et dans nos coeurs maudits,  
Chambres d'éternel deuil où vibrent de vieux râles,  
Répondent les échos de vos De profundis.

Je te hais, Océan ! tes bonds et tes tumultes,  
Mon esprit les retrouve en lui ; ce rire amer De l'homme vaincu, plein de sanglots et d'insultes,  
Je l'entends dans le rire énorme de la mer.

Comme tu me plairais, ô nuit ! sans ces étoiles Dont la lumière parle un langage connu !  
Car je cherche le vide, et le noir et le nu !

Mais les ténèbres sont elles-mêmes des toiles Où vivent, jaillissant de mon oeil par milliers, Des êtres disparus aux regards familiers.  
oOoOoOo

Le soir même elle s'assit à la table des Poufsouffles et elle raconta à ses amies qu'elle avait trouvé un livre absolument génial pour ses cours d'études de runes. Bien sur cela ne semblait pas vraiment les intéresser. Elles ne trouvaient aucun intérêt aux runes anciennes et avaient un jour demandé à Lonnie ce qu'elle aimait tant dans cette écriture. La brune s'était tout de suite enthousiasmait de pouvoir parler de son amour avec ses amies.

"- Vous savez! Ce n'est pas forcément décrire en runes que j'aime, même si cette écriture est magnifique! C'est surtout les choses que cachent ces runes. Au premier abord, tu ne vois que de beaux dessins et vu que tu ne les comprends pas tu te détournes et ne le regarde pas plus longtemps. Mais si tu lui avait accordé de l'importance, si tu avais prit le temps de la traduire, tu aurais vu ce qu'il cache, les magnifiques phrases que seuls peu de gens peuvent voir. C'est comme ça que j'ai découverts des poèmes ou des textes qui sont capable de t'ouvrir les yeux sur le monde,et te faire voir des choses auxquelles tu n'avais jamais accordé d'autres regard avant! Rien que moi la semaine dernière…"

À ce moment là, elles avaient arrêté d'écouter les divagations de leur camarade de chambre. Vraiment les runes ne les intéressaient pas le moins du monde.

Lonnie commença à manger sa soupe à la citrouille en laissant son regard se promener sur la table des Serpentards. Elle y trouva vite Regulus qui comme à son habitude ne parlait pas vraiment avec ses camarades, ce soir encore il avait le regard vide fixé sur les Gryffondors, regard dans lequel Lonnie pouvait déceler de la mélancolie. Tout d'abord, la jeune fille n'avait pas comprit les coups d'oeil que Regulus lançait à la table des Gryffondors puis elle avait compris que c'était son frère, Sirius qu'il regardait.

C'était une des choses qui lui avait fait comprendre que Regulus ne pouvait pas être vraiment méchant. Il était juste quelqu'un qui était en colère d'avoir était séparé de son frère. Enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait en l'absence de véritable explication.

Néanmoins il semblait toujours que le Serpentard mettait un point d'honneur à cacher ses véritables sentiments, et c'est pour cette raison que Lonnie décida de ne pas parler de leurs rencontres à ses amie. Elle jugea que pour l'instant cela serait leur secret.

* Lonnie, que fais-tu pendant les vacances de Noël? Lui demanda Sarah d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille hésita une seconde avant de répondre ce qui permit à Marjolaine de prendre la parole à sa place.

* Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu prends encore la peine de lui poser la question! Comme chaque années elle va prendre la train pour rentrer ensuite un taxi pour retourner chez elle car ses imbéciles de parents seront encore trop occupés pour venir la chercher, puis une fois à la maison elle lira des livres, passera Noël chez sa grand-mère qui comme chaque années lui offrira un pull dans lequel elle ne rentrera pas. Finalement elle reprendra la train et nous sourira en disant " mes vacances ont été assez tranquilles".

Lonnie aurait voulu être en colère contre elle mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Marjolaine avait tout à fait raison, et en plus elle n'avait pas parlé pour se moquer d'elle mais simplement évoquer des faits qui l'agaçaient. Chaque années ses amies lui proposaient de venir passer les vacances chez elles mais la Poufsouffle refusait toujours. Elle aimais passer des vacances tranquille, cependant son désir est de passer le réveillon de Noël avec ses parents.

* Je suis vraiment en colère contre tes parents! Je sais qu'ils on beaucoup de travail mais ils pourraient au moins se libérer un jour par an quand même.

Elle se contenta d'un léger sourire au coup d'éclat de Holly avant de se lever de la table avec ses amies pour rejoindre leur dortoir avant le couvre feu.

oOoOoOo

18 Décembre 1975

Le samedi matin Lonnie monta dans le Poudlard express avec le sourire. La veille elle avait rendu son devoir de runes et madame Babbling lui avait sourit en jetant un rapide regard sur sa copie, ce qui, de son avis, ne pouvait présager que quelque chose de bon.

La Poufsouffle parcourra le couloir du train en cherchant le compartiment où pouvaient êtres ses amies. Soudain quelqu'un lui coupa la route, en levant la tête elle se retrouva confrontée au regard bleu glacé de Regulus Black. Pendant une seconde elle ne savait pas quoi faire mais quand il commença à la contourner elle ouvrit la bouche.

* Bonne vacances.  
* Hum.

Ce ne fut pas une réponse très élaborée mais elle fut tout de même heureuse qui lui ait répondu.

* * *

 **Poème de Charles Baudelaire: _Obessession_ (et non un poème de Caroline Decourtepâte (j'ai dû mettre Caroline car une fille de ma classe voulait que j'utilise son prénom)).**

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre avec le premier rapprochement entre Reg et Lonnie^^, dans le prochain chapitre ils auront leur première conversation.**_

 _ **Gros bisous (ou poutous^^)**_

 _ **À la prochaine**_

 _ **FLYde1P**_


	5. Decembre 1975 - 2

_18 Décembre 1975_

Lonnie se tint devant la porte de sa maison, et sans surprise, quand elle voulu actionner l'ouverture de la poignée, celle-ci refusa de s'ouvrir. soupirant, elle se baissa pour soulever le petit chat de porcelaine qui était posé sur le pas de la porte. en dessous se cachait une clé en acier gris usé. Sans un temps de réflexion, elle la glissa dans la serrure et put enfin rentrer dans sa maison.

La poufsouffle ne prit même pas la peine d'annoncer sa présence, sachant que personne ne serait là pour l'accueillir. D'un pas lent, elle traversa le couloir menant à la cuisine. Celle-ci était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale, quoique plus grande que la moyenne. Il y avait un grand plan de travail d'un beige délavé, une gazinière quelque peu noircie par les flammes, un évier en inox brillant et un frigidaire blanc sur lequel reposait une note. En la voyant, Lonnie s'avança pour la décrocher.

" _Ma chérie,_

 _Ton père et moi sommes en voyage d'affaire, et nous ne rentrerons pas avant le 26. Nous t'avons laissé un peu d'argent si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, il te servira pour faire les course car nous n'avons pas eu le temps de les faire avant notre départ._

 _Passe un bon début de vacances, nous rentrons vite._

 _Bisou Maman."_

Lonnie soupira, elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient quelque peu absents, mais de là à devoir passer les dix premiers jours de vacances seule… La jeune fille sourie amèrement, chiffonna la note et prit les quelques cinq cent livres sur le plan de travail pour les glisser dans sa poche. Elle se retourna brusquement, fit le chemin inverse dans le couloir et attrapa sa valise d'un geste vif. Rapidement elle monta les escaliers et ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre, dans laquelle elle jeta sans ménagement sa lourde valise.

Elle refit le chemin inverse et sorti de sa maison, la clé bien au chaud dans sa poche de manteau. Pendant plusieurs seconde elle se délecta du vent froid sur son visage que eut le dons de la calmer. Puis elle se dirigea vers le magasin le plus proche.

oOoOoOo

Les bras chargés de lourds sacs en papier elle traversa le parc pour rejoindre sa maison. Elle prit un temps pour regarder les enfants jouer dans la neige tout en marchant. La saison était belle, c'est celle qu'elle préférait, le froid, la faible lumière et les longues nuits. Pour elle il n'y avait pas de plus belle saison que l'hiver.

En tournant dans le sentier, elle aperçu une personne qu'elle connaissait bien. Enfin, elle la connaissait assez pour la reconnaître, sinon elle ne savait à peu près rien à propos d'elle.

Regulus Black était nonchalamment assit sur un banc en face du lac gelé, il était vêtu d'un long manteau, de gants et d'un bonnet chaud. Pendant plusieurs secondes elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Son nez était rouge dû au froid et il en était de même de ses joues. Il semblait assez mélancolique, et solitaire. Lonnie eut soudain envie d'aller le voir pour lui faire la conversation mais elle se retint au dernier moment et poursuivit sa route.

Tout au long du trajet pour rentrer chez elle, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans ce parc. Elle pensa d'abord au fait qu'il habitait visiblement pas loin de chez elle, parce que, n'étant pas en âge de transplaner, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait un long trajet par ses propres moyens, et personne ne semblait l'avoir accompagné car il était seul.

Lonnie se força à ne plus penser à son compagnon d'étude une fois rentrée chez elle. Pour se distraire, elle se lança dans la préparation de son dîner.

oOoOoOo

 _22 Décembre 1975_

Lonnie marchait calmement dans les allées du parc. Le froid lui gelait le nez alors elle se dépêcha de plonger le bas de son visage dans son écharpe de laine aux couleurs de sa maison. Elle devait encore s'occuper pendant quatre jours avant le retour de ses parents. Lonnie lâcha un rire sarcastique à cette pensée; même si ses parents étaient de retour à la maison elle doutait fort qu'ils n'aient le temps de se préoccuper d'elle. Comme à leur habitude, elle était certaine qu'ils passeront leur temps au téléphone, en contact avec leurs associés ou autre dans l'espoir de faire le plus de profits possible.

En tournant à droite pour s'engager dans l'allée qui menait au lac, son endroit préféré du parc, elle se stoppa net. Tout comme quelques jours auparavant, Regulus Black était assit sur le banc en face de l'étendue d'eau. Cette fois elle s'autorisa à réfléchir sur la raison de sa présence ici.

Il ne semblait pas attendre quelqu'un, il était juste assis, ne bougeant pas, se contentant de regarder le paysage. La jeune brune pouvait distinguer une lueur triste au fond de son regard, comme s'il était assis ici pour penser à son existence, qui d'après ce qu'elle put constater dans ses yeux, ne semblait pas la plus heureuse du monde.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, ce qui ne lui arrivait que très rarement, mais qui paraissait n'advenir qu'en présence de ce garçon, Lonnie s'avança à pas lent vers lui.

oOoOoOo

Regulus perçu un mouvement à sa droite ce qui le força à se tourner pour voir qui approchait de son havre de paix. Il habitait à un peu plus d'un kilomètre du parc mais un jour en faisant une promenade dans le quartier, il est entré par hasard dans ce parc et finalement ses pas l'ont menés à cet endroit. Il s'y est assit pendant une bonne heure et pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il s'est relaxé, comme si, ne serait ce qu'un court moment, il s'était retrouvé dans un monde où personne ne souffrait, personne ne vivait sans l'amour de ses parents, ni la pression de devoir être quelqu'un que l'on est pas.

Et une personne venait troubler sa paix. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné. Devant lui se tenait, la fille de la bibliothèque, Harrisson. Il ne passa que peu de temps à la détailler en raison du fait que les seules choses qu'il voyait d'elle était son long manteau, son écharpe Poufsouffle et le haut de sa tête.

Lentement elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres du banc sur lequel il était assit. Sans aucune parole il se déplaça sur la gauche pour lui laisser une place pour s'asseoir, se qu'elle fit sans hésitation. Regulus était toujours un peu étonné à chaque fois qu'elle faisait preuve d'assurance en sa présence, il se souvenait de la première fois où elle l'avait abordé. Elle avait l'air si timide avec sa voix qui ne pouvait même pas s'empêcher de trembler. Puis au fil du temps elle avait commencé à lui sourire, à le saluer et même lui souhaiter de bonne vacances. Le Serpentard avait du mal à savoir pourquoi, alors qu'il ne faisait rien de spécial lui même, elle semblait lui faire de plus en plus confiance.

Ses pensées furent vite coupées par une voix.

"Je suis Lonnie Harrisson."

Regulus lui lança un regard étrange.

"Je sais que c'est bizarre de ma part de me présenter alors qu'on se connaît depuis plusieurs semaines, mais je ne pense pas que tu saches mon nom alors..."

Elle arrêta de parler, se disant à elle-même de se taire.

Regulus lui, continua à la regarder, l'envie de sourire devant son embarra fut forte, mais après des années à contrôler ses émotions, il n'eut aucun mal à s'empêcher de sourire. Il préféra suivre son exemple en lui tendant sa main.

"Regulus Black."

Lonnie lui sourit tout en prenant sa main.

Pendant un temps, personne ne prit la peine de dire un mot, étant tout les deux satisfaits par le silence. Mais Lonnie avait des questions et ne put s'empêcher de les lui poser.

"Je suis passée par le parc samedi et je t'ai vu assis ici. Tu habites dans le coin?"

Il lui lança un regard surprit ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui pose d'emblée une question personnelle. Cependant il ne vit aucun mal à répondre.

"Pas très loin et toi?"

Elle sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de répondre.

"Tu connais Square Grimmaurd? J'habite de l'autre côté de la route, à l'angle de Penstreets, c'est à un peu moins d'un kilomètre de là."

Le brun acquiesça, surprit de savoir qu'elle habitait à moins de cinq minutes de chez lui, pourtant il ne le montra pas, gardant son air impassible habituel.

Lonnie remarqua qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de démarrer une conversation, mais elle ne put se retenir de parler, après quatre jour sans pouvoir parler à qui que ce soit, elle commençait à avoir besoin de parler, et Regulus Black était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait dans un rayon de dix miles.

"Je trouve qu'il fait vraiment froid. Je veux dire, en Angleterre il fait froid, mais d'ordinaire nous avons pas aussi froid, il fait même trop froid pour qu'il puisse neiger. C'est nul un Noël sans neige…"

Dès que le mot "Noël" quitta ses lèvres, elle sembla se renfrogner, comme si le simple fait de penser à ce que ce mot implique lui déplaisait. Cela l'interpella. Pourquoi ne pas aimer Noël? Pour lui s'était normal, les familles de sang-pur comme la sienne ne le fêtaient pas vraiment, elles se contentaient d'essayer de se mettre en valeur un maximum. Mais de ce qu'il en avait entendu, les autre familles prenait un grand plaisir à tous se retrouver, à manger de bon repas et s'offrir des cadeaux.

Il ne savait pas si elle venait d'une famille de sorciers ou de moldus, il savait juste qu'elle ne venait pas d'une grande famille car il n'avait jamais entendu son nom avant de la rencontrer. Mais il ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'elle n'aime pas les fêtes de fin d'années. D'ailleurs elle sembla le remarquer qu'elle se justifia.

"Mes parents sont toujours très occupés, sa ne me gêne pas de ne pas passer les vacances avec eux mais j'aimerais qu'ils puissent passer Noël avec moi pour une fois."

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait ce genre de choses, elle ne le connaissait pas mais elle se sentait assez à l'aise avec lui.

"Il n'y a des fois rien de mal à ne pas passer Noël en famille, pendant les repas il y a toujours des disputes, et c'est aussi l'occasion pour parler de sujets subversifs."

Lonnie le regarda sans comprendre.

"Que veux-tu dire par subversifs?"

"Les moldus, les né-moldus ou le Seigneur des Ténébres, répondit-il sans hésitation."

Malgré elle la Poufsouffle frissonna. Depuis plusieurs années on parle d'un mage noir qui cherche à rassembler des fidèles pour débarrasser le monde des personnes qu'il juge impures: les moldus et les né-moldus principalement, ainsi que tous les traîtres à leur sang, autrement dit, les sorciers qui épousent des moldus. Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, personne ne se préoccupait vraiment de lui mais plus le temps passait et plus le nombre de leurs crimes, à lui et ses fidèles augmentait, forçant la population sorcière à le craindre. A cause de lui, les discriminations sont de plus en plus répandues. Les né-moldus craignaient les sang-purs alors que les sang-purs haïssaient les personnes qu'ils pensaient "impures".

Lonnie ne s'étonna même pas que Regulus ne paraissait pas aimer ce genre de discussions. Depuis qu'elle le côtoyait, elle avait bien remarqué qu'il ne semblait avoir aucun griefs contre les personnes qui ne sont pas nées de parents sorciers, la preuve, elle savait qu'il connaissait son statu et pourtant, il lui parlait sans méchanceté. Alors elle ne fit aucun commentaire, ne voulant pas le gêner.

"Alors tu fais quoi le soir du 24?"

"Le bal des Malefoy, comme chaque années."

Un rire sorti de sa bouche et elle ne tenta même pas de le cacher.

"Tu as l'air d'avoir hâte d'y être!"

Il se renfrogna le temps d'une seconde à sa remarque. Passer la soirée à faire comme si tout aller bien, comme si son frère n'était pas haï par tout le monde, à faire comme si il était ravis de se trouver au milieu de toutes ces personnes hypocrites, de femmes qui vont se complimenter et ensuit de critiquer dès que l'autre se sera éloignée. Il n'avait vraiment pas hâte d'être à cette soirée, mais en tant que fils des Black, il se devait de toujours faire bonne impression pour montrer à tous que malgré que son frère était un Griffondor, lui était un noble et fier Serpentard.

"Personnellement, je suis sensée aller chez ma grand-mère pour lui tenir compagnie à la maison de retraite mais à cause de sa maladie elle ne se souvient pas de moi et les médecins ne veulent pas la perturber si elle n'est pas dans un bon jour."

Regulus la regarda sans comprendre, et elle se figura qu'il ne devait pas avoir assez de connaissances sur le monde moldu pour savoir de quoi elle parlait.

"Une maison de retraite est l'endroit où vont les personnes âgées quand personne ne peut s'occuper d'elles. Comme mes parents travaillent beaucoup et ne sont presque jamais à la maison, elle n'aurait pas était bien chez nous. Et elle a la maladie d'Alzheimer, ce qui fait qu'elle perd la mémoire, ses repères et c'est assez dangereux pour elle d'être seule. Si elle est dans un mauvais jour, si par exemple elle pense être en 1930, elle va prendre peur si elle ne reconnaît rien. Enfin bon c'est dangereux. Ces dernières années elle allait relativement bien, même si elle pensait toujours que j'avais cinq ans, ce qui fait qu'à chaque Noël elle m'offrait un pull que je ne pourrais jamais mettre."

Elle ri doucement et le brun lui fut silencieusement reconnaissant de ne pas s'être moqué de lui devant son manque de connaissances.

"Et le jour de Noël?"

Il la regarda sans comprendre, il venait de lui dire ce qu'il faisait, était elle aussi atteint d'Almachin pour avoir déjà oublier sa réponse?

"Tu sais le 24 c'est le réveillon et le 25 c'est Noël."

Il lui fit un signe de tête pour lui montrer que non, il ne savait pas.

"Oh alors c'est une tradition moldue! Je ne le savait pas. Bon alors commençons par le début, Noël c'est le jour de la naissance de Jésus-Chris, c'est le fils de Dieu pour une grande majorité des moldus, il est né le 25 Décembre de l'an 0, d'ailleurs c'est à partir de sa naissance que l'on compte les années, nous sommes donc 1975 ans après sa naissance. Le 25 est normalement le jour où on fête sa venue au monde."

Puis elle poursuivit en lui parlant des rois mages, de Marie, Joseph, des bergers, moutons, ânes et autre, en passant par le père Noël et tout le reste. Regulus remarqua la passion qu'elle mit dans ses explications ainsi que son manque de timidité. Visiblement plus elle connaissait une personne, plus elle pouvait lui parler librement, plus elle se sentait à l'aise.

"Alors rien de prévu pour le 25?"

Il réfléchit très vite avant de lui répondre.

"Mon frère est à Poudlard, mon père au travail et ma mère va sûrement prendre le thé avec ma tante."

Lonnie lui fit un grand sourire en tournant son corps vers lui pour le regarder bien en face.

"Ce n'est pas bien d'être seul pour Noël!"

Regulus se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ne se sentant pas vraiment concerné.

"On devrait le passer ensemble, après tout on est seuls tous les deux." Il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu. "Je vais acheter de la dinde, il y aura du gâteau, je suis sûre que tu t'amuseras plus qu'à ton bal!"

Petit à petit elle réussi à le tenter et lui donner envie de passer un Noël moldu avec elle.

-"Ok."

 _ **Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Je m'excuse pour le groooos retard mais pas vraiment facile en ce moment de trouver l'inspiration et le temps pour écrire!**_

 _ **Bref j'espère que vous avez aimé.**_

 _ **N'oubliez pas de laisser un petite review**_

 _ **A la prochaine,**_

 _ **FLYde1P**_


End file.
